chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eboni Firelock-Reddan
Eboni Helena Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. She is a type 2 vampire and one of octuplets. She is physically 3 years of age. She is one of the daughters of Tomas and Tannith Reddan, who has the ability of Animal Mimicry. Appearance Like all type two vampires, Eboni is beautiful and slightly surreal. She has pale skin and light brown eyes, and will grow to be slim and tall, with a slight waist. Her hair is currently a medium brown, but will become black and sheeny. She will wear it sleek and loose at all times. Personality She's a confident, happy and social child, who will be outgoing and quite flirtatious as an adult. She will hate serious situations, and will not cope that well with anything negative. She'll be very close with the wolfpack and the other wolves, using her ability to join them in their wereforms. Home Eboni lives with her family and coven in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites and guestrooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. Eboni tries to join them there. The palace's grounds contain Guardhomes, a training ground and courtyard, sportsgrounds, wilderlands, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. Abilities Eboni possesses all of the abilities, qualities and traits of a typical type 2 vampire. She has enhanced senses, speed, agility, reflexes and strength. She can also detect the presence of other supernatural creatures, and will have longevity once she reaches adulthood. She will develop rapidly, both mentally and physically, during her childhood and adolescence. She also heals rapidly from any wound or injury. She also has her own unique ability of Animal Mimicry. This ability means that she can turn herself into any animal, simply by focusing on it and willing herself to turn. The animal's age usually reflects her own current physical age, unless she's made an effort to differ from this. Her favourite animal to mimic is a wolf, though she also likes turning into various birds and using this to fly. Family *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Seth Grey, Robert Firelock *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Gracie, Mackenzie, Darcie, Cate, Alivia, Sofia, Becca, Raven *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Eboni is also a member of the Firelock Coven, which is led by her mother. She regards the other members as additional family. They are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Phoebe, Kyler, Levi, Vyasah, Caleb and Chase Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Eboni is the fourth eldest of her octuplets, and was also born on the same day as her cousins and as Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. She manifested her additional ability when she was a month old. Upon seeing her cousin Harrison shifting into a werewolf for the first time, she became jealous and shifted into a small cub herself, trying to copy him. She has since repeatedly tried and failed to join the Goldston pack. Strengths & Weaknesses She will always be social, confident and happy, and will have a powerful coven to back her. She will also be very fast, and skilled with her ability. She'll have good people skills, and will be able to get along with almost anyone, and persuade most people to help her. However, at her current age, she's young, naive and vulnerable. She hates serious situations, and never really knows what to do in them. She will also sometimes be overconfident and overestimate herself, and will not cope well with negative emotions and bad events. Etymology Eboni is an English name, a variant of the name Ebony, and means "dark wood". This could refer to her hair and eye colour. Her middle name, Helena, is a Greek name which means "wicker, reed, shoot, torch or basket". Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2